Cyrus Daniel
'Appearance:' Cyrus is akin to most Black Legion aspiring sorcerers as he appears as the mix of a Chaos Sorcerer with a Chaos Space Marine. For the most part he has their standard wargear loadout, but he is also known to have very distinct Slaanesh affiliated spells. One interesting aspect about Cyrus is that he is often seen wearing a crimson red cloth on his lower torso to help identify himself to his squad mates that goes down from his belt to his armor’s knees. Cyrus also seems to relish and decorating his powerarmor in gold as well. Unlike more older Chaos Space Marines, Cyrus apparently has youthful and long ginger red hair, while this is often hidden under his helm it does portray his appearance as being slightly younger than his other brothers. 'History:' Little is known about Cyrus’s childhood before being implanted with his gene seed. What is known however is that he grew up on the rural forest world of Dradanska and apparently became a astartes sometime after the Horus Heresy. Brother Cyrus is believed to have joined the Black Legion under Abbadon the Despoiler afterwards in hopes of acquiring better knowledge of sorcery, (as well as wargear) from the warband. It is believed that Cyrus has served in either the 10th 0r 11th Black Crusade, but this still is a mystery. What is known however is that Cyrus apparently enjoys serving under Ezekiel Abbadon, even if the Warmaster assigns his squad, Delta, to the most mundane and trivial of tasks. It is believed that Cyrus has some sort of one way affection towards the Warmaster. 'Personality:' Cyrus is a very eager to impress, but also a prideful and overconfident being nonetheless. He appears to be rather youthful in his demeanor, if not with a trademark sense of remorseless sadism. In a sense, Cyrus views battle as an artform, and the battlefield as his twisted canvas. While he is known to be very open minded when it comes to working with others, even to the point of lending his psychic gifts to the service of aiding his battle brothers, Cyrus nevertheless is self-centered on becoming perfection and staining entire worlds with blood in his twisted artform for the Prince of Pleasure. Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Ezekiel Abbadon, serving under Abbadon, killing in the most perfect of manner, perfecting himself, swordfighting, being sent on missions, slaying any Eldar. Dislikes: Being seen as weak, not proving himself to his master,being underwater, fighting Orks. 'Known psychic Powers:' Fueled By Pain: This spell causes the sorcerer's combat prowess to increase with every sensation of pain. Beam of Slaanesh: The sorcerer unleashes a ray of rainbow colors that confuses and disorients the enemy. Lash of Slaanesh: A tongue-like whip of energy erupts from the Psyker, capable of shattering enemy forces. Trivia: *Cyrus apparently has some sort of affection towards Abbadon, while this is clearly one way, it is known that he possesses some sort of homosexual affection towards the Warmaster. However, Ezekiel would more or less recognize him as a somewhat competent sorcerer if anything else. *Cyrus apparently has sort of a greek like accent. *Cyrus's name is Persian, however his last name can be traced back to Ancient Babylon, in other stories his last name would be Diana due to his ''other ''universeal mother. *Dispite having the same first name as Sergeant Cyrus from the Dawn of War series games, his first name actually comes from out of universe. (As does his red hair and his slight homosexual tendencies.) *He is relatively young compared to his older squadmates, and is known to possess ginger red hair. *Cyrus originally appears as a Mobian fox in Jaredthefox92's Sonic fancharacter series, Dimensional Wars, however this version of Cyrus is a villain and a human astartes and the only reference to him is his affection towards the color crimson, and his homosexual tendencies. (Despite the fact that he's sterile) *Cyrus was created to be an aspiring sorcerer when he was created in Eternal Crusade, originally he was going to be a plasma gunman who had a fixation with killing loyalists with plasma for his 'art'. This was changed however when Cyrus became a solid sorcerer in said game. *Cyrus was made to be born after the Horus Heresy in an attempt to negate him from being in several battles before and thus having more plot convolusion with the earlier lore.He could have been a scout marine very early after the Heresy that was captured and converted, or more likely Dradanksa was raided and he was kidnapped as a young boy before being implanted the gene seed. *Cyrus's actual rank is still not finally canon, he is either an Aspring Sorcerer, or a normal Chaos Sorcerer. In Eternal Crusade he is known to be a veteran, but this isn't canon just yet. Gallery: 20170514 041341 by jaelee1024-db95y60.jpg|Portrait of Cyrus Daniel Veteran sorcerer cyrus by jaredthefox92-dba52nm.png|Cyrus in Eternal Crusade Category:Black Legion Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Sorcerers Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Slaanesh